macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Raizou Nakajima
is a supporting character in the Macross Zero OVA. He is the Chief Engineer tasked with overseeing the repair, maintenance and modifications of the prototype VF-0 Variable Fighter. Personality & Character Raizou generally appears to be a short-tempered person. He is often found yelling at newbie pilots for messing up Variable Fighters and forcing the mechanics to work all night, but is secretly glad that there are a few of them who can push the machine to the limit. A hopeless romantic, Raizou goes out of his way to assist crazy pilots willing to risk their lives for a beloved woman by decking out their VF-0s in full-battle gear. Skills & Abilities As a veteran mechanic and Chief Engineer, he knows the ins and out of all kinds of aircraft, starting from conventional fighter jets to Variable Fighters. Just one glance at the engine and he knows whether or not it needs intensive repair, replacement or tuning. History Raizou is first seen in the hangar bay of the CVN-99 Asuka II, performing the final checks to the VF-0 units before their first-ever flight. While talking to Roy Focker, the veteran mechanic warns him that these "slender beauties" are considerable gas-guzzlers since they are fitted with tuned-up jet engines instead of the intended thermonuclear ones that didn't make it in time. When Roy promises to take care of the units, Raizou brushes that statement off, knowing fully well that Roy isn't the gentle type when it comes to aircraft, much less women. Raizou also laments the lack of pilots capable of using the VF-0 to full capacity, since the long-drawn-out Unification Wars claimed the lives of good men. Except for Roy, all the assigned VF-0 pilots are totally green. When Shin Kudō joins the Skull Squadron, he almost always gets an earful from Raizou after training, since his actions seem to put a major strain on the VF-0's engine. But through Roy, Shin later finds out that Raizou is actually ecstatic that the engine is being worked to its limits and getting him excited to see how far it can go. Shin and Roy later set out to rescue Sara Nome and Aries Turner from the Anti-U.N. Forces. To this end, Raizou went all out on their VF-0 units: tuning the engines to the max, outfitting them with Ghost Boosters plus a major missile payload. Raizou is last seen sending them off for this purpose and saying to himself that he likes fellows willing to risk everything for the women they love as they prepare for take off. Gallery MZero Nakajima01.jpg|Raizou talking to Roy about how majority of the VF-0 pilots are greenhorns. MZero Nakajima02.jpg|Raizou Nakajima & Roy Focker. MZero NakajimaTOP.jpg|Raizou yelling at Shin for overworking the VF-0's engine. MZero Nakajima.jpg|Raizou sending Shin and Roy off. MZero Nakajima03.jpg|"I love idiots who are willing to throw their lives away for women." Notes & Trivia *Raizou seems to be related to Makina Nakajima from Macross Δ in some way, but at the moment there is no official data on their exact connection other than the same last name and the fact that Makina was born into a family of mechanics and engineers. References Category:Macross Zero Category:Macross Zero Characters